mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spike/@comment-184.98.26.97-20120422084927
Don't hate me, seeing as i can't fairly call my self the girl equivilant of a brony and may not have thought as long and hard about all of these characters as the rest if you. But i am a fan and i do think about character developement alot. So i think Spike was introduced more as a means to an end then as a character. He sends the letters, and cleans and writes and all other random tasks that are theoretically easier for him to do, because unlike the ponies he actually has hands. But with magic and or teeth most ponies can now accomplish those tasks on thier own. So Spike had to develope a personally to keep his quite small spot in the show. Now all of this happens before any of us ever saw the show. So when the show airs Spike has developed more fans and writers are giving him more love. As far as his relationships in the story go, actually until i read these comments i never noticed the abuse the other s give him. Because like i said before, it just seemed easier since he had hands and no one else did. This kinda excuses alot of minor tasks but blows a gaping hole in his point as twilight's assistant. Because it would be easier for spike to write then, say Pinkie, and Spike may be able to do things Rairity's spells don't cover. But Twilight does everything with magic and really doesn't have need of the extra help. As far as AJ and spike go i think i'd have to see more between them to say for sure. I think aj plays a little rougher and speaks a little blunter then the other poinies but i don't think she dislikes spike. I'm not going to touch RD because i couldn't make an objective comment. I think she's rude and over rated. Twilight i had to rethink because my hand theory doesn't fit for her. But i still think she's the closest to spike and the one who looks out for him most. And maybe that's why he wants to do so much for her. As far as hitting him and bucking him is the same banter any little brother gets only dramatized for a cartoon. Fluttershy likes spike. But she doesn't bother him much because she doesn't bother anyone much. Pinkie and spike are probably the closest and the furthest. I think pinkie and her 'everyone's best friend' theory thinks she's closer to spike the spike sees homself with pinkie. And the contavesial Rarity. Knowing alot of people who act like Rarity i actually don't think she means to use spike. She's like Blueblood. She expects to be treated a certian way and in the end she gets it. I do think Blue blood made her rethink this but it's a work in progress, and there's quite a few episodes where Rairity learns she can't always have her fairytale. Anyway, as towards Spike's crush on her i always thought her stopping him from telling her was to save her own guilt. If he doesn't say it, she won't feel bad she doesn't return it, and the friendship is preseved. And i really think she sees him as her friends baby brother. Mature as he is and even when he saved her it was her knight in shinning armor .... And a diaper. I think her insistance on his cuteness and innocence is really her way of trying to preserve a friendship with someone who feels more then she does. Just my thoughts. No fact to them, and again there are better fans then me who know more. I admitt it.